Splashinis Worldwide Studios International
Splashinis Worldwide Studios International (formerly known as Baskin Robbins International) is a London-based global media entertainment division of Splashinis Worldwide Studios that is responsible for seven types of media tie-in products for the Splashinis brand property batch across 100 different international countries in Europe, Middle East, Asia, Africa and Latin America. Formed on September 12, 1979 as a joint venture between The Backyardigans Company, BRB Internacional S.A.U, SEPP International S.A., Belvision Studios and Semic Interprint, Splashinis Worldwide Studios International is responsible for the international licensing and marketing rights of the products of any of these properties of the Splashinis brand, with the ability to create participations produced by international media through alignments for intellectual products aimed at children and families. On February 10, 2000, Splashinis Worldwide Studios International merged its Southeast European operations into Cartoonverse Worldwide, which eventually produces marketing and licensing throughout Western Europe, as Splashinis Worldwide Studios International continues to operate throughout Scandinavia, Romania, Poland, Eastern Europe, Turkey, Israel, Asia, the Middle East and Africa, Latin America and Brazil, as well as mainly in the United Kingdom and Ireland. Splashinis Worldwide Studios International was sought to collaborate with different international media companies in Europe, the Middle East, Asia, Africa and Latin America to promote any product they imagined. On May 17, 2009, Splashinis Worldwide Studios International, together with its parent company Splashinis Worldwide Studios and the rest of its assets, was folded into The Sam Loyd Company. History On September 12, 1979, The Backyardigans Company partners with BRB International SAU, SEPP International SA, Belvision Studios and Semic Interprint to jointly create and co-develops its own London-based international licensing and marketing joint venture called Baskin Robbins International plc, which handles international licensing and product marketing rights outside of North America. On October 11, 1980, Baskin Robbins International plc was responsible for managing the national and international distribution of Splashinis brand films through its own Baskin Robbins Distribution Inc. (now Splashinis Worldwide Studios Worldwide Distribution Inc. as of December 18, 2006), also as forming their own new licensing and marketing agencies throughout Europe and Latin America. On January 16, 1981, Baskin Robbins International began producing licenses and marketing products to publish distributions, clothing, shirts and other agencies throughout Europe, while beginning its own merchandise marketing in Asia in 1982, in the Middle East in 1983, in Latin America in 1984, and in Africa in 1985, in addition to making commercials in the late eighties, nineties and early 2000s. Then, on September 13, 1986, Baskin Robbins International is associated with the Italian publishing house of Milan-based comics Edifumetto to begin the production of comics with the Splashinis brand in Italy from the beginning until the end of the 1990s. Then, on June 11, 1988, Baskin Robbins International partners with the Russian book editor AST to publish comics with the Splashinis brand in Russia as of 1993. The first 15 international websites were launched in late 1989. On October 25, 1988, Baskin Robbins International became the most commercialized entertainment company for children and families that operates licensing and marketing products, and the production of license and marketing products from Baskin Robbins International is available at more than 100 countries since 1990. In 1992, Baskin Robbins International partners with the London-based company UBC Media Group, Timas Publishing Group, Danish media production company Mediehuset København, Polish media company Agora SA, SDI Media Group, Nathusius Investments and the German multinational corporation Bertelsmann to jointly co-produce license and marketing products in 100 countries. In 1996, Intereconomía Corporation signed an agreement with Baskin Robbins International to obtain licenses and marketing rights in Spain. On January 31, 1998, Baskin Robbins International develops an intellectual management agreement with The Puyo Puyo Quest Music Community in which the incoming approval to make their own trophic rewards in the media was signed, with Baskin Robbins International overseeing to the main and leading states in a new agreement. On February 27, 1998, 20 international websites merged to form splashinisinternational.com, which includes 9 countries in Asia Pacific, 15 countries in Europe, Latin America and South Africa, with the Backyardigans (with the intellucicual childhood country outfit of the world) stuck his foot across the planet Earth. 20 international websites after their merger will continue to operate during the 2000s, with newer products based on Splashinis brand properties owned and operated by Splashinis Worldwide Studios. The splashinis.com website is American-Canadian, and don't get dazzled with splashinisinternational.com after all. However, on February 10, 2000, Baskin Robbins International withdrew the production of licenses, merchandising, interactive media and marketing from Germany, Austria, Switzerland, Russia, Central and Southeast Europe, as its operations in them were merged into its new parent company, Cartoonverse Worldwide, which in turn acquired it on May 9, 2000 for $156 million dollars exchanging the 83% of interesting parentship, with the acquistion completed on November 28, 2000, renaming its parent company The Splashinis Company as Splashinis Worldwide Studios. Since then, Cartoonverse Worldwide now manufactures licensing and marketing products throughout Southeast Europe. After that, Baskin Robbins International continues to manufacture marketing and licensing products throughout South Africa, as well as in, 14 countries in Asia, 12 countries in Europe and 10 countries in Latin America and Brazil, as it began manufacturing products in Paraguay, Uruguay, Costa Rica, Ecuador, Panama and Peru starting May 18, 2001. On July 8, 2002, Splashinis Worldwide Studios received poor designs of ratings contributions from the 2002 season with the intention of yearning for Splashinis brand linear entertainment lineups for any of Splashinis fans worldwide. On September 8, 2004, Baskin Robbins International began to supervise the group of international websites through splashinisinternational.com, with the idea of convincing international distribution to any of these films by aligning theatrical movie ads produced by Splashinis Animation Studios and its sister company Splashinis Feature Animation until December 1, 2008. On December 18, 2006, its parent company Splashinis Worldwide Studios withdrew the Baskin Robbins brand, including Baskin Robbins International, that changed its legal name to Splashinis Worldwide Studios International. Assets *Splashinis Worldwide Studios International Australia Pty. Ltd (formerly known as Baskin Robbins International Australia Pty. Ltd.) *Splashinis Worldwide Studios Europe Limited (formerly known as Baskin Robbins International Europe Limited) *Splashinis Worldwide Studios of Hong Kong Ltd. (formerly known as Baskin Robbins International Asia) *Splashinis Worldwide Studios (Malaysia) SDN. BHD. (formerly known as Baskin Robbins Malaysia SDN. BHD.) International Websites Asia Pacific *Splashinis.com.au *Splashinis.com.cn *Splashinis.com.tw *Splashinis.co.jp *Splashinis.com.kr *Splashinis.com.hk *Splashinis.in Latin America *Splashinis.com.mx *Splashinis.com.ar *Splashinis.com.cl *Splashinis.com.ve *Splashinis.com.pe *Splashinis.com.sv *SplashinisLatino.com *Splashinis.com.br Europe and the Middle East *Splashinis.co.uk *Splashinis.fr (closed in 2000) *Splashinis.pl *Splashinis.de (closed in 2000) *Splashinis.ch *Splashinis.es (closed in 2000) *Splashinis.pt (closed in 2000) *Splashinis.dk *Splashinis.no *Splashinis.fi *Splashinis.se *Splashinis.it (closed in 2000) *Splashinis.nl *Splashinis.be *Splashinis.ru (closed in 2000) *SplashinisMiddleEast.com Africa *Splashinis.com.ze See also *Splashinis Worldwide Studios *Splashinis International Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios Category:Splashinis Worldwide Studios subsidiaries Category:Splashinis Animation Studios Category:Media companies in the United Kingdom Category:Media companies in Ireland Category:Media companies in Poland Category:Media companies in the Netherlands Category:Media companies in Belgium Category:Media companies in Turkey Category:Media companies in Israel Category:Media companies in the Philippines Category:Media companies in South Africa Category:Media companies in Malaysia Category:Media companies in Thailand Category:Media companies in Sri Lanka Category:Media companies in India Category:Media companies in Singapore Category:Media companies in Hong Kong Category:Media companies in Australia Category:Media companies in China Category:Media companies in Japan Category:Media companies in South Korea Category:Media companies in Bangladesh Category:Media companies in Macau Category:Media companies in Pakistan Category:Media companies in Taiwan Category:Media companies in Chile Category:Media companies in Romania Category:Media companies in Mexico Category:Media companies in Brazil Category:Media companies in Venezuela Category:Media companies in Colombia Category:Media companies in El Salvador Category:Media companies in Peru Category:Media companies in Denmark Category:Media companies in Sweden Category:Media companies in Finland Category:Media companies in Romania Category:Media companies in Norway Category:Media companies established in 1979 Category:Media companies disestablished in 2009 Category:Conglomerate companies of the United Kingdom Category:Conglomerate companies of the Poland Category:Conglomerate companies of the Denmark Category:Conglomerate companies of the Sweden Category:Conglomerate companies of the Norway Category:Conglomerate companies of the Ireland Category:Conglomerate companies of the Romania Category:Conglomerate companies of the Russia Category:Conglomerate companies established in 1979 Category:Conglomerate companies established in 2009 Category:1979 establishments in the United Kingdom Category:2009 disestablishments in the United Kingdom Category:1982 establishments in Poland Category:2009 disestablishments in Poland Category:1983 establishments in Sweden Category:2009 disestablishments in Sweden Category:1989 establishments in Italy Category:2000 disestablishments in Italy Category:1989 establishments in Spain Category:2000 disestablishments in Spain Category:1982 establishments in Russia Category:2000 disestablishments in Russia Category:1994 establishments in South Africa Category:2009 disestablishments in South Africa Category:1985 establishments in the Philippines Category:2009 disestablishments in the Philippines Category:1989 establishments in Malaysia Category:2009 disestablishments in Malaysia Category:1986 establishments in Australia Category:2009 disestablishments in Australia Category:Companies based in London, England Category:Global film distributors